Potentially Dead
by hell2day
Summary: Buffy drives Faith back to her old habits.  very graphic


Rated: NC-17 WARNING: Explicit scenes of violence and gore Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine -

I'm a bitch. I know this. And other people know it too. So why Buffy Summers is yelling at me, `the bitch', I don't know. She's lost so much weight since the last time I've seen her. I can see her ribs every time she takes in a breathe to continue her rant. Then I realize she's stopped talking. Thank God!

"So Faith, what do you have to say for yourself?" She has her hands on her hips and she's looking like she's expecting some sort of apology or something.

"Huh?" I ask genuinely confused on what it is she wants from me. At first I found it humorous seeing the blonde skeleton try to give attitude but my patience has already worn thin.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said." She states through gritted teeth.

"No. I haven't." I say with a shrug.

"Faith. This is their lives we're talking about. These girls look to us for guidance!" What the fuck do I look like? Their mother?  
Did I have a shit-load of babies and not know about it or something?  
But I'm just going to apologize. I know a better way to get back at B for her sudden Bitchatude than to verbally destroy her.

"Sorry Buffy, I'll try to do better next time." My face has a saddened look. I don't even know what I'm apologizing for but I know I have to do this to get the blonde off my back. Lying is a beautiful little art form that I picked up in prison. I forced one of the girls coach me.

"Just don't let it happen again Faith. Anyway, I've got to see Spike. I'll be back in a little bit. Nobody else is here so I need you to look after the Potentials." Turning around, this bitch actually gives me her back as she walks down the porch steps and heads down the street into the darkness. What a fucking idiot.

I roll my eyes. Then my mind starts thinking about how I'm going to get her back. Nobody fucks with me. Nobody. I remember when I was a little girl, my pet turtle died. When I asked my mother, she simply shrugged and said that it was God's will. That night I snuck out of my apartment and started a fire inside the church. I can't help but chuckle at the memory.

So this fucking bitch is all concerned about the wannabes huh?  
Crouching down, I slide the knife the Mayor gave me out of my boot.  
It's so shiny in the moonlight and I almost want to cry at the beauty of it! It's been so long since I've killed anyone and I'm starting to drool remembering the feeling of what it was like.

When Buffy comes home, she's going to have a lovely surprise waiting for her. I was ready to try and do good here but now I no longer see a point. Without Angel here to keep me in check, I'm starting to feel like my old self again.

I kick the front door of Buffy's house down simply for dramatics. I see two girls snap their heads to my direction startled. I can see their hesitation and confusion of why I'm grabbing my knife with a sinister look on my face. Before either can move, I move as fast as an animal and stab them each in their stomachs. Not fatally but enough to keep them from going anywhere. They both scream out in agony while trying to hold their stomachs together. It makes me remember my old wound.

Four of these girls come rushing towards me from the kitchen obviously hearing the commotion. My arm and knife is covered in warm blood and they stare with wide eyes at their fallen friends. Two of them rush towards me. I grab them both from their shirts and using their momentum, I slam them both together. They fall to the floor with disfigured faces like little rag dolls. The other two then decide to attack. I easily dodge their attacks and feel a yawn coming on. Getting bored of this little game, I stab one in the ribs and the other in the face. The one with the rib injury falls in pain while my knife is still inside the cheek of the other. My knife is literally in her mouth and I can see blood start pouring out. The girl is completely still in shock. I grab her hair on the top of her head and pull the knife back towards her ear. I smile at how easy the knife is going through her skin. When I hit bone, I use all the strength I have to cut completely through her head. Her body falls to the floor and I'm holding the top part of her head. Her eyes blink a couple of times. This kind of freaks me out so I throw the remainder of the head at the wall. It leaves a dark blood stain as it falls to the floor.

Wondering where everybody else is, I feel my adrenalin start pumping and my arm start to twitch just itching to stab something. Hearing a little noise, I turn and see a crossbow pointed at me. It's Kennedy. What a shame. I actually kind of like her. "Don't Kenn."  
I say actually willing to spare her life if she surrenders. I see one of the girls with the stomach wound try to crawl behind Kennedy for protection. She's hesitating. Her gaze is going from me, to the girl on the floor. But finally she pulled the trigger. This does nothing but piss me off. I easily grab the arrow in the air and break it with one hand. Fucking bitch.

I throw the knife at her and smile as it hits her in the middle of her chest. She flies back and crashes into the wall behind her. I immediately make my way to her and pull out my knife. Blood is squirting out of the wound and her hands immediately try to cover it.

"Why'd you have to be stupid Kenn?" I ask her. I actually feel bad for the kid. She reminds me a lot of myself.

"Fuuuck youuu." She draws out while clenching her chest tight. All feelings for remorse quickly leave. Roughly I grab my knife and begin to stab her over and over again uncontrollably all over her body. The force that I'm driving the knife in causes my hand to slip into her skin with each stab. Fuck me? Is she fucking serious?  
This little bitch said fuck me? I keep stabbing and stabbing until I realize there's nothing left to stab. Her body is now a pile of grounded meat. There's chunks of her bones and hair mixed with nothing but blood and meat.

Taking off my clothes, I can no longer resist. Naked, I grab a chunk of what's left of Kennedy and smear it all over my body. Who's fucking who now? I'm covered in blood and it feels warm against my skin. Grabbing my knife again, I see the girl who tried to craw towards Kennedy. She stares at me with horror and absolute fear in her eyes. I growl at her and chuckle when I see her clench her eyes tight trying to wish me away. Then I smell it. Urine. She peed on herself. "You're digusting." I say pointing to her wet pants.

I leave her to die as I walk out the broken door. My knife clenched tightly in my right hand and my body covered completely in blood.  
Back to the motel I guess. Back to my old self. I love it...

THE END.


End file.
